Chance encounter
by Yusagi
Summary: Part of odd-couple self challenge. Tired of her mournful existance, VIdel goes to yunzabit, to end it all...and finds a mystery boy...with no reccollection of his past...Rating subject to change.


Disclaimer: DBZ=not mine  
  
AN: SO, here, as part of my odd-couple self-challenge, is my odd couple fic #1...hope you like it.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chance Encounter.  
  
Chapter one: Snowman  
  
The tall woman sighed as she landed her heliplane, the howling winds battered it's thin shell, she didn't care that it tore through the tiny cracks, where the bolts had been drilled in, allowing frozen air to cut like knives into her exposed flesh. She had come here to end her misery, one way or another.  
  
Steeling herself, she opened the nearly frozen-over cockpit hatch, and stepped boldly out into the frozen wasteland of Yunzabit. She shivered violently as she trudged through the icy tundra.  
  
She refused to care, this was what mattered, no one would ever care if she died, except that another that another celebrity had dissapeared....her own father would be too wrapped up in his own maters to even notice her absense.  
  
A tear formed in the corner of her eye, and froze on her cheek, here, her tragic story would end, in the unforgiving grip of ice.  
  
Suddenly she caught sight of something in the snow, temporarily distracted from her mission, she moved over to investigate it. It was....but it couldn't be!...How could someone be out here?!....but it was, a form. A man, laying face down in the snow, stark-naked.  
  
Panic overwhelmed her, and she rushed to his side, his skin had a decidedly blue complexion, and he wasn't breathing, but his skin held the faint warmth of remembered life....perhaps there was hope left yet! Carefully assuming the position taught by her CPR tutor, she attempted to resusitate him, after only a few attempts, the man coughed, and his eyes slid open partially, revealing brilliantly blue eyes.  
  
" Who..." He whispered hoarsely, invoking more violent coughs.  
  
" Shh.." she replied, touching his lips with her fingers, " I'll get you inside, where it's warm...."  
  
" Warm..." he muttered, repeating it softly to himself, over and over again, as if he did not understand the word.  
  
His raven-colored hair fell softly into his face...she suddenly realised he was shivering uncontrollably, though he seemed unaware of it.  
  
Carefully, she gathered him up in her arms, and began her long trek back to her only form of shelter.  
  
Soon, she made it to her heliplane, and set him down, wrapping him in a warm blanket, and bolting the door shut.  
  
Pain knifed through her from various spots of frostbite...but she'd had worse.  
  
She gazed down at the handsome youth, his perfect hair fell to his shoulders like liquid, not a strand out of place....Who was he?  
  
She sighed, now was not the time for questions, she had to get him somewhere warm. Her quest for self-termination, would have to wait until this mystery was solved.  
  
To her great dismay, the controls were unresponsive, the engine had frozen....  
  
This was not equipped to handle the harsh freezing cold of the 'Heights. Thus only a fool would take it there....unless she didn't plan to return....How could she rescue him now?  
  
' Great going girl...' She chided herself, groaning, and turned towards her mystery passenger, she nearly fell over with surprise when she saw the man's large, innocent, blue eyes staring openly up at her.  
  
" Who...are...you?" He asked determinedly, as if he found it difficult to form the words.  
  
She smiled her friendliest smile, and said, " My name's Videl, What's yours, by chance? And why were you out there....ummm....unclothed?"  
  
The man got a confused look on his face, and he stared at the floor of the heliplane for several moments, before looking up at her, bewilderment evident in his wide eyes, " I...don't know..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Mmm....A mystery bor....who do you think he is? ^.  
  
Any way...I wrote this while I was distracted....laughing my head off at Lifeline, or more particularly, a friend trying to order Rio, and failing.....sorry for any mistakes!...I'm too lazy to make this a html.  
  
If you like odd-couple romances:  
  
Warrior's love ( P/V G/Vd)  
  
Bra's Luck ( B/Y...and maybe another..)  
  
If you prefer closer to 'canon' reality:  
  
The Untold Tale ( story of Bardock's mate)   
  
A Christmas Wish ( Yamcha's wish...)  
  
Upcoming:  
  
Defender ( What if Zarbon were revived?)  
  
Glance ( Launch comes to visit Bulma for a while....)  
  
Yusagi Sombermoon 


End file.
